You're Taking Care of Me?
by Taloko
Summary: Fushimi is sick and collapses when capturing a strain prompting Yata to take care of him.


Fushimi let out an annoyed sigh as he read through Andy's report. He already spotted over thirty mistakes and this was only the first paragraph. He rubbed his temples. Andy who was standing in front of him gave a nervous laugh.

"Um so is it-"

"It's absolute garbage." Fushimi glared at him, not bothering to read the rest of it. The other male looked down.

"Should I redo-"

"No! I'm going to rewrite it because apparently you're to incompetent to write it yourself."

Andy looked hurt. He said nothing and walked off. Fushimi moved the paper to the side and continued onto the work he was doing previous. As Fushimi worked he let out a vicious cough. He held his throat for a moment before sighing and going back to work.

Hours had passed and he only managed to get through half of it. It didn't help that his colleagues continued to pile work on him and not only that but a raging migraine began to take over. It was getting late now.

"Fushimi you know the work day is over right?" Seri walked in to see Fushimi sitting next to a stack of papers. Fushimi went to say something but got lost in a fit of coughs. Seri got closer and noticed a slight red tinge to the boy's cheeks.

"Are you feeling well?" She looked worried and walked closer to him. She placed a gentle hand on his cheek. He felt warmer than he should. He batted her hand away and tsked.

"I'm fine." He rasped. She frowned, hearing the scratchiness in voice, most likely from the coughing that took over him today.

"I think you should get some rest." She said sternly. When Fushimi was ready to argue she cut him off. "That's an order Fushimi." She said and closed the laptop in front of him.

Fushimi muttered complaints under his breath and stood to his feet, leaving his desk area and walking to his dorm room. He wanted to finish his work but knew Awashima wouldn't budge on the matter. When he got to his room he was hit with a sudden wave of nausea and dizziness. He slowly crouched to the ground and held his head. He held his breath for a moment, trying to regain himself. Maybe he did need rest after all. He changed himself into his pajamas and crawled into bed.

When morning finally came, he felt worse. His stomach felt like it was tossing and turning and his head throbbed with pain. His body felt heavy, like something was weighing it down. It didn't help that he didn't sleep well either. The entire night he was in nothing but a coughing fit. It took him a few minutes before he finally managed to pull himself out of bed. It was still early in the morning and everyone else was still asleep. Fushimi took this time to quickly hop in the shower and get to his work early before his coworkers forced more work upon him.

A few hours had passed and Fushimi managed to get through most of his work from the night before despite his throbbing head and upset stomach. His colleagues finally started coming in and taking their places at their desks. Another wave of nausea hit Fushimi once more. This caused him to lean forward and clutch his stomach. He let out a small groan, but managed to pick his head up, only to see his captain standing in front of him.

He glared.

The Blue King smiled in return. "Fushimi are you feeling-"

"I'm fine!" He gritted and managed to straighten himself back up. Munakata hummed and nodded at his clansmen response, not bothering to scold him for his rude behavior. Instead he left the younger male be. However he made sure to keep a close eye on him.

The day went on and Fushimi continued to feel worse. A few times he needed to excuse himself so he could go throw up. He hadn't eaten since afternoon time the day before but his stomach still managed to find something to regurgitate.

His luck continued to go downhill as a strain attack took place not far from Homra's territory. Scepter 4 was quick in pursuit of the strain that was running from them. It was a weak a strain, and didn't do much besides try and rob a jewelry store. As Fushimi was chasing after the strain, he didn't know that in the process of trying to catch it, he shoved a chestnut haired boy out of the way. Fushimi's squad was able to catch the strain with immense ease. Fushimi ordered his men to round up the strain.

He walked over a few feet away from his team and held his head. He groaned in pain, even more so when he heard a loud, obnoxious voice behind him.

"Hey Saru!" Yata yelled, stomping over to Fushimi. Fushimi groaned and turned around.

"Why are you here?" He asked, annoyance clear in his voice. This caused Yata to fume up more.

"Why?! You just knocked me over!" He yelled.

Fushimi paused. He hadn't even realized that he ran past Yata to begin with, let alone shoved him to the ground.

Yata growled. "Well aren't you going to say something?!"

Fushimi was starting to zone out. The area around him began to cloud with black. His body started swaying.

"Saru?..." Yata gave him an odd look. "Hey are you okay?" Yata's voice was hinted with worry.

Fushimi went to say something but nothing came out as he was consumed by darkness. His body began to fall forward. Yata caught him before he hit the ground.

"Hey Saru!" He shouted. He rested a hand on Fushimi's cheek. He felt hot and his cheeks were flushed a crimson red color. His breathing was unsteady and he was shivering. "Shit." Yata muttered.

"Hey someone help!" He called out. One of the men on Fushimi's team ran over to them.

"What happened?!" The man asked.

"I'm not sure, he just collapsed."

The blues hurried and surrounded them, helping Yata to lift Fushimi in his arms. He held the other male close and carried him bridal style to one of Scepter 4's vehicles. Once they got back to base, the blues took Fushimi from him and hurried him to the infirmary. Yata was met with the Blue King who lead him to a small waiting area. Seri was already there, pacing back in forth.

"You decided not leave him?" Munakata inquired, watching Yata through the corner of his eye. Yata looked up at him.

"I just want to make sure he's okay."

The Blue King smiled at his answer.

Yata waited for twenty minutes before one of Scepter 4's medical staff came out. Yata and Seri stood alert. Munakata smiled and walked towards the woman. "How is he?"

The woman who walked out smiled at them both. "Well he collapsed due to overwork. It doesn't help he has a high fever right now. However he will be alright with some rest."

Yata let out a sigh of relief. Seri smiled and let out a breath she had been holding. "Thank goodness."

"Can he be taken back to his room?" Munakata asked. The woman nodded and allowed them access. Munakata walked over and gently picked Fushimi up. "I'll take him back. Ms. Awashima I'm assuming you can get a report written?"

"Yes sir." She bowed and left.

"I'm coming with you!" Yata said, following close behind the Blue King. Munakata gave him an inquisitive look and smiled.

"Very well."

Munakata lead Yata to Fushimi's dorm room, carrying Fushimi close to him. They walked inside and Munakata set him on his bed. Yata hesitated before walking inside but followed. His eyes scanned the room. It didn't have much. There was a desk with a laptop and a few papers scattered around it, a small t.v with a game console connected to it, a dresser with picture frames on top, and a small bookshelf with a fishbowl on top. A red beta fish seemed to be swimming around happily.

"I will be back with medicine and some towels." Munakata walked out, leaving Yata to stand awkwardly in the room. He was curious. He walked over to the dresser and began to look at the few pictures scattered on top. His eyes widened. They were all pictures of himself and Fushimi smiling and laughing. He picked one up and ran his finger along the edge. A small tear trickled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away and placed the picture back on top of the dresser.

Munakata walked back in with the items. "Ah good you're still here. I need you to help me remove his clothes."

Yata's eyes widened at the request. His face began to heat. "What why?!"

"We want him to be as comfortable as possible." He pointed over to Fushimi who was till in his work uniform. Yata didn't even notice that he hadn't been changed. 'Why didn't they just do it at the infirmary?' He thought.

He let out a sigh. "Alright fine." Yata rummaged through some of Fushimi's clothing before pulling out a plain white t-shirt and black shorts with blue stripes going down the sides. He walked over to where Munakta was standing and began to help him. Yata helped to pull off Fushimi's shirt. He paused.

His eyes gazed down on the old scratched out Homra tattoo. It looked like it had been recently tampered with. He looked away and removed the other male's shirt completely before sliding him into the clean one. He wasn't surprised at the amount of random throwing knives Fushimi had hidden on him. He was surprised at how he managed to fit them all in his clothing.

Once they got him changed Yata laid him back on his bed and pulled the covers over him. Munakata placed a cool cloth on his head and felt his cheek.

"Still warm."

"Um where is your kitchen?" Yata asked. "I want to make him some soup." He fidgeted shyly.

Munkata smiled. "I'll lead the way." He said. He made sure to show Yata where everything was before excusing himself to go back to his office, leaving the younger boy to his own devices.

Before Yata started anything he gathered the necessary items he would need. He pulled out knives, cutting boards, bowls, veggies, and meat and got started. Yata had began cutting vegetables when Seri walked in. He blushed and began stuttering.

"Um H-hi." He managed to get out, mentally cursing himself. Seri smiled.

"Do you mind if I help you?" She asked and walked over. Yata slid her a cutting board and knife, not making eye contact.

"Just make sure to cut them up really small."

Seri nodded and did as she was told. "Why so small though?"

This time Yata looked at her. "If he can't really tell what it is, he seems to eat it. This was the only way I could get him to eat his vegetables when we used to live together." He looked down solemnly. Seri said nothing and continued. They chopped in silence until Yata decided to say something.

"How often does he overwork himself?" He asked as he finished the chopping. Seri looked over at him.

"More often than he should." She said grimly. "It's like he's trying to distract himself from something."

Yata didn't say anything else as they continued to make the soup, only answering questions about the meal when needed. He couldn't take his mind off of what she said. Once they finished she helped bring Fushimi's food and a glass of water.

"I should probably get back to work now so please take good care of him." She smiled. Yata thanked her and she left. Yata turned to see Fushimi beginning to stir.

"Hey be careful don't push yourself!" Yata helped Fushimi sit up, earning a flummoxed look from the other male.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

Yata rolled his eyes as he filled a bowl with hot soup. "Helping take care of you. You're sick and you ended up collapsing." He handed Fushimi the bowl. "Here, try to eat as much as you can okay,"

Fushimi took a few spoonfuls of soup. "It's good he mumbled" He ate a few more spoonfuls. He forgot how good Yata's cooking was. Yata smiled, happy he was enjoying it. When Fushimi couldn't eat anymore, Yata took the bowl and handed him his medicine and a glass of water. As Fushimi took his medicine Yata grabbed a fresh damp cloth and began to pat it down on his exposed skin.

Fushimi narrowed his eyes, confused at what he was trying to do.

"I'm trying to lower your body temperature, it's still a little warm." He said as he patted the cloth on his cheek. Fushimi surprisingly let him, not bothering to bat his hand away. Yata continued to dab down, on his neck, arms, even his chest and legs. When he was finished, Yata laid him back down. "Go back to sleep okay."

Fushimi watched him start cleaning up. "Why are you taking care of me?"

Yata paused.

"Because I still care about you." Yata gave him a serious look. "And I know you feel the same."

He tilted his head over at the pictures. Fushimi's looked over at them. There was no way for him to get rid of those pictures. They meant so much to him. He buried himself under the covers. "You're an idiot." He muttered. Yata grinned and went back to cleaning.

Fushimi reached out when Yata was getting ready to leave. He yanked the smaller boy back and into the bed with him. Yata yelped as the blankets and Fushimi wrapped around him.

"S-Saruhiko..."

"Stay with me for a little while." Fushimi buried his face in the crook of Yata's neck. "Until I fall asleep." He closed his eyes. Despite Fushimi's uncharacteristic action, Yata didn't move. Instead he wrapped his arms around Fushimi's body and closed his eyes. He missed the times they would cuddle together.

Yata woke the next morning. He tried to sit up but something was preventing him from doing so. He turned his head to see Fushimi still attached to him. Pink tinted his cheeks. He reached a hand up and touched the other male's forehead. Fushimi began to stir. He opened his eyes to stare back into hazel ones.

"Your tempature went down." Yata smiled. Fushimi hummed and buried himself more into the other Yata. "You know I need to get going right?"

"Just a few more minutes."

Suddenly the door opened. The Blue King stared into the room with an amused expression on his face.

"Having fun?"

"Leave." Fushimi sat up and glared. Munakata let out an amused noise.

"I see your in better health now. If that's the case then I see no reason for me to stay."

Fushimi watched him leave. He looked over at Yata who was red as a tomato and shaking.

"He saw us..." He whispered quietly.

"So?"

Fushimi got himself out of bed and stretched. After getting over his embarrassment Yata did the same. Fushimi helped him bring plates and towels down to get cleaned. When they were done Fushimi walked Yata out.

"Well I guess it's time for me to leave." Yata said, tossing his skateboard to the ground. "Hey make sure you stop overworking yourself or I'm gonna have to come back."

"Hey Misaki...thank you..." Fushimi looked to the ground, his cheeks dusted a light pink.

Yata stood there for a moment but grinned. "Anytime stupid monkey." He waved and skated off. Fushimi watched him go until he was out of sight before retreating back into Scepter 4's base.


End file.
